Metal gear solid 4: The spoofonator
by thematrixhasyou277
Summary: Just read it! Please reveiw.
1. The Yummy Burger

Metal gear solid: The spoof-o-nator

Snake gingerly danced across the floor and tap his toes in the air. Snake loved ballerina, but what was this?

"Snaaaaaaaaake…Snaaaaaaaaaaaake…Snaaaaaaaaaake…SNAKE!"

"Huh, what, who, what gravy?"

"Snake you were sleeping. Are you alright?"

"Umm… yeah I think so."

Snake had just had his favorite dream. He wanted dearly to quit the spy business for ballerina, but the money was too good. Right then Snake said "what the heck" and bailed out of the plane……………………………………………………….without a parachute.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Crash! Bang! Boom! Snake landed right in the auditorium where there was a bunch of ballerinas dancing. Amazingly Snake lived form his fall from 30,000 feet and more amazingly he began to dance in step with the rest of the ballerinas while smoking weed.

Even more amazingly somehow the major knew Snake would be at the performance and as did paramedic.

"He's actually quite graceful, but don't tell him that," commented major zero.

"He's the king," sighed paramedic.

"No, this hamburger is," said major zero while taking a bite out of his Whopper.

Paramedic grabbed the hamburger and threw zero over the edge of the balcony.

While taking a bite out of the hamburger she said, " Well guess what. Now the king's mine." Right then George of the jungle swung by and swiped the burger away for paramedic, "Well now the kings **MINE!**"

Out of nowhere a bangoo tree appeared and George hit the tree, dropping the burger. Dearth Vader caught the burger and said, "Yummy burger, I am your father."

Right then the burger came alive and screamed, "no, that's impossible" while doing a perfect Luke Skywalker impression. The burger then jumped off the balcony and landed right in the hand of major zero who ate the entire burger in one bite. Snake on the other hand was sooo high he became euphoric he committed suicide right on stage.

That is the end of my sad little story.

This is a one-chapter deal so I hope you liked it. Peace. OUT!


	2. REVENGE OF THE YUMMY BURGER!

Revenge of the Yummy Burger

1 hour after the Major Zero ate the Yummy Burger.

HE GOT ANOTHER. "La la la la la la hmmm yummy burger from burger king."

"Alright that'll be another 2.99," the guy at the window said.

"YAAAAHHHH, YUMMY BURGER!"

Then a Soviet General walked over and said in a heavy Russian accent, "Yah, yummy burger Yah………………………..GIVE ME THE BURGER, YAH!"

Then Arnold Schwartzanatoratorvatoratoryatorvatorjatorcatorgator said, "AAAHHH, THAT BURGER WILL BE ELIMINATED AFTER I SAY…I'll be back."

Then Slim Shady came and said, "Yo that's the real burger, yes that's the real burger…"

WAP! "Shut the hell up white chocolate," yelled the major.

"Yo nigga' don't be hatin'"

"Too late biach you dead!"

Just then Arnold Schwartzanatoratorvatoratoryatorvatorjatorcatorgator popped a cap in Slim's white ass with his nine.

Then the major said, "I'll start the bidding at 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars."

Then Schwartzanatoratorvatoratoryatorvatorjatorcatorgator pulled out a Uzi and wasted everyone with it and took the burger. He then poured liquid hydrogen all over it and shot it with a nine that was 2 feet long. He then gave the thumbs up sign and jumped into a pit of molten steel. Jesus then walked up and repaired the burger and began to eat it and walked of with it. He was later killed in a drive by that was later blamed on a clone of Arnold Schwartzanatoratorvatoratoryatorvatorjatorcatorgator who killed him with a nine

END

Mike: Well I hope you…AAAHHHH (Shot at by angry Slim and Arnold Schwartzanagor fans and pandas.)


	3. Return of The Yummy Burger

The Burger Returns…

Snake walked gingerly on stage on began to dance. He floated like a butterfly and stung like bee, wait a sec…umm never mind anyway Snake got ready for the grand faunally. He wanted to make a speech about how he loved ballet but when he got on stage he couldn't see anything but a light hitting him in the face.

"Hey could we turn off the light please"

**Click**

When Snake looked at the crowd he saw an army of YUMMY BURGERS! That carried ninja stars, guns, swords, and bananas! (Wait…bananas?) Snake dove into the crowd and began devouring, no massacring the burgers, eating slaughtering, having noon tea with them.

"Oh come on, who is writing this crAp! Tea, I mean come on man this is crap. You can do better than this man come o…"

A ninja star hit snake in the shoulder.

"Oh it's on," Snake said in a black woman's voice. He continued to destroy the burgers but Snake was getting full and couldn't eat them all. Just then the Major busted through the wall in a superman costume and said, "Sup my nigga I here to save the day!"

He began to eat the burgers while Snake fainted from the Majors horrible BODY ODER! When all the burgers were dead Snake got up and said, "Hmmm I'm hungrey wanna' get some tea bitc…I mean friend."

"Umm ok asshol…buttlic…fuc…bastar… … …friend"

REVIEW NOW OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!1


	4. The Burger Strikes Back

So after having tea with Zero Snake left for his house WHICH WAS THE DEATH STAR! When he got there he quietly opened the door. He went in and shut the door just as quietly and turned on the light. **CLICK**. There was a burger that was dressed like Darth Vader standing n the middle of Snakes living room.

"Snake. I am your MOTHER! Wait…FATHER, yeah that's right."

"And this is supposed to be news to me?"

Snake sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V..

"Umm, this is when you fight me with a light saber snake."

" **Sigh. **I don't have a light saber dad…"

"Fine. Go get a helium tank and fill up 2 balloons. Oh yeah and right 'Highlander on your chest."

"Oh Jesus Christ not this again dad! WHY DO YOU THINK I GET HIGH ALL THE TIME! BECAUSE OF THIS CRAP!"

"Oh god. I think it's time to have the talk…"

"Like about the birds and bees dad?"

No. About drugs son. It's time I teach you how to really snort rocks."

"AWSOME! Wait…what?"\

HEEEEYYY! I CAN MAKE SNAKE A CRACKIE IF I WANT TO SO UH!\

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
